Σίγμα Δυο
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Sequel in the Sigma-verse. Read Sigma(JohnLockCroft) to understand. Will is a Sigma and he wants to tell Hannibal now that they can run away to be together. A/N: Post: Hannibal: Wrath of the Lamb. SEX and FLUFF.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-This fic follows my Sigmaverse that I started. It's the sequel in the Sigma Series. The first is called Sigma and it is a John/Sherlock/Mycroft. YOu can find it on my profile.**

 **-HERE'S THE GIST OF IT!**

 *****In the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, there is another classification that is so rare, their numbers are only in the double digits. These types, have the aura and scent of an Alpha, but are able to breed like an Omega. However, they can be impregnated by either Alpha, Beta or Omega. Sigmas. They are so rare and prized above all Omegas, because of their Alpha tendencies and the ability to take more than one mate. Succeeding in getting a Sigma to submit and allow you to mate, bond and pup them, gives you rank and power.**

 **Every Sigma will know what they are. An instinctive wave of adrenaline on their first 'heat' explains everything that they need to know.**

 **Sigmas are highly sought after. Problem is, unless they decide to tell someone, no one may ever know. A Sigma needs to trust and some may never chance romance due to fear of being controlled and forced to breed.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND INSTALLMENT IN THE SIGMAVERSE!**

* * *

In the beauty of Francis Dolarhyde's demise, Will clutched at Hannibal's bloodied sleeve and pulled at his arm until it wrapped around him, Hannibal's other hand digging into the fabric of his, now blood covered shirt. Will leaned in a good portion of the way, deliberately making eye contact in order to witness the pure ecstasy in Hannibal's eyes as their actions rolled over them like the waves beating against the bluff below them.

"This is all I wanted for you, Will. For both of us."

Hannibal had been planning for them to come together. To experience such freeing emotions as being themselves, together, eliminating the unworthy and disgusting while together. To bathe in each other's enjoyment and longing to repeat the performance over and over again with only them and their prey as the characters. To cement the fact that there were meant to be together. For Will to acknowledge that this was what he needed. What he wanted. And it was indeed beautiful.

Will's eyes trailed down Hannibal's face, landing on blood covered lips, a result of Hannibal literally _biting Dolarhyde's throat out_. It had been hot, Will had to admit. That he was so enticing in his savagery and able to turn even his teeth into deadly weapons, it made a pleasant shiver run up Will's spine. Hannibal's mouth was curled into a fond smile that reached his burgundy eyes. That mouth which had done terrible things. Kill, consume, lie, manipulate. Yet at the same time, profess adoration of Will, longing to see him again, and words of a kindred spirit in their friendship. That mouth was dangerous and sexy.

Will pulled him even closer, fitting their bodies together, carefully situating Hannibal's hand around his waist. The blond's fingers dug into the bloodied fabric as he clutched Will closer.

The Alpha before him smelled of victory. Victory against another Alpha - even if it wasn't in challenge for an Omega - and it made him want to purr and present, but he refrained. It was not the time to be giving in to bodily urges. Especially when they weren't in a safe location to explore each other to the fullest of their desires. Especially since he wanted to tell Hannibal the truth about himself when the time was right, and standing at the top of a cliff, drenched in their own blood and the life essence of their fallen foe, was not a place to reveal himself in his entirety.

Will's head tipped forward, lips brushing over the underside of Hannibal's chin softly, feeling the smooth skin shift when Hannibal swallowed abruptly, breath stuttering as it came. Will nuzzled into Hannibal's throat before laying his head over Hannibal's heart, which seemed to be beating in time with Will's own.

Hands wrapped even stronger around him, warming him against the chill in the air.

Will knew the time was coming. Soon the FBI would be on them and they'd have to get away. He'd warned Bedelia. Told her that he wasn't going to watch Hannibal get caught a second time and that meat was back on the menu and he had meant it. They would be coming out of this together and she would be their first visit.

He had prepared to some extent and all they needed to do was get away without leaving a trail and the best way to go… was down. The Atlantic Ocean was salty, which would sterilize their wounds and wash away the excess blood. It wouldn't do good on an open wound but they really couldn't be picky at the moment.

Wrapping an arm tightly around Hannibal's neck, Will took a deep breath and flung them both from the cliff, using as much force as he could to turn them completely around, feet first, though the water did sting. They went straight down, feet managing to touch whatever bottom that was under and together, gave a great push upward.

Will's body screamed at the burning of the salt in his wounds and judging from the hard squeeze Hannibal gave his side, he'd felt the pain too. They broke the surface together, still clutching each other, but kicking their feet and still relatively alive, though mostly likely in great amounts of pain that would only worsen the less they moved.

"We need to get to shore," gasped Will, eyeing the shoreline not too far away.

Hannibal was staring at him. "You threw us off a cliff."

"Yeah and we're wet because of it. Come on," Will said, tugging on Hannibal's hands as he tried to pull him in the right direction.

"Off a cliff."

"All traces of us had to disappear, now come on or I will leave you here."

He would never leave Hannibal behind. Not after last time. Never again would he leave Hannibal alone and Will couldn't bare to be alone when the only person who would ever truly understand him was alive but not beside him every day.

Hannibal finally came to his senses and joined Will in the struggle to shore, trying to angle their bodies where they could catch the few waves rolling in from the ocean, using them to forge on ahead.

It was dark and hard to see. The water was an inky, black torrent. Symbolic in a way. They'd fallen into the darkness together. Were struggling through the darkness together. Would overcome the darkness together. And most likely would create even better darkness together. Darkness that was comprised of them only, inundated in each other's essence. The anticipation sang in Will's blood and he longed for Hannibal's darkness to join his own. Meld. Become one.

The sand was welcome, allowing them a small moment of rest, but Will knew they needed to go.

"We need… to find Francis' car."

He tugged insistently on Hannibal's hands, pulling the man up to his knees and letting him brace himself against Will's pained side. With effort, he managed to stand, though was still leaning against the slightly smaller man. Together, they limped across the sand, shuffling their feet.

Will left Hannibal by the grass, taking off his shirt and limping back down the sandy trail they had made, removing his shirt and using it to even out the sand a bit, so their footprints weren't obvious. Where they had lain partially in the water had already been smoothed over by the force of the push and pull from the ocean. Will carefully made his way back to his Alpha, covering up the tracks as he went, until they were in the clear. He crumpled his shirt up and slipped it into his pocket.

"To the car."

They found it outside the house, parked carefully behind a small expanse of trees, key on the driver's seat. Hannibal took the passenger seat, allowing Will to drive. It was for the better, since Will knew where to go.

The drive was about an hour where he switched off and drove in a circle twice in case they were being followed. Finally, he pulled up to another cliff - getting sick of seeing them too - and gestured to get out of the car. He pointed in a direction and said, "Walk half a mile in that direction and we'll find another car." From around his neck, he pulled a key attached to a thick, but small chain.

Will stalked around the back of the car and pushed on the trunk. Hannibal, catching on to his plan, gave him some help and together, they worked to push the police car right off the cliff and into the roaring water and sharp rocks below.

"Let's get going."

They hobbled along in silence, leaning against each other for support and stopping every now and then to catch their breath or dab at a bleeding wound.

When Hannibal laid eyes on the sleek car awaiting them, he looked at Will with burning amazement.

"You planned, didn't you?"

Will hummed, pulling off the key and unlocking the doors for them. The seats were covered in plastic, which would be pulled off when they were done with the car. He had bleach and other cleaning supplies along with gauze and a mega first aid kit.

"Should we help ourselves here or wait a bit?"

"What do you have?" asked the Alpha, looking into the back seat with interest.

"A change of clothes each. A med kit. Some food, non perishables of course. Basically, I have the plan to escape the FBI for a few days. You have the plan to get us the fuck out of here."

"And what makes you think _I_ can get us out?" asked Hannibal, looking intrigued.

"Mr. Tricks An Operator Into Dialing a Memorized Number For Him From Prison, doesn't have an escape plan?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I have nine to get out of the country. I had sixteen to get out of the holding."

"Were these thought out or just because you saw an opportunity?"

"I could have left many times, Will. I was waiting for you."

And that tugged at his heart. He'd denied Hannibal and Hannibal had allowed himself to be captured simply because he wanted Will to know where he was. Because he was waiting for Will to come to him and rekindle their shredded friendship. So much drama had occurred between them. Betrayal, deliberate and non being the most of it. And because both of them were too slow to act in some instances, an unneeded amount of pain was involved as well.

With quick movements, Hannibal cracked open the first aid kit, smiling at the supplies inside. He then told Will to sit still as he poured peroxide on the chest and face wounds Will had gotten from Francis. He threaded the needle and proceeded to quickly and efficiently stitch Will up. It stung of course, but Will had literally been gutted before and he'd lived through that kind of pain while still being able to move and speak. He could handle this.

Once he was wrapped in gauze, he dressed in his spare clothing and took to helping Hannibal, who had tried to say that he was fine, but Will wasn't an idiot and he knew Hannibal was just as hurt as he was.

"When did you learn to stitch up wounds?"

"Do you really want that answer?" Will asked, because he'd learned from Molly.

A brief pang strummed along his mind at the thought of her, but it was for the best. Her life would go back to normal with him not around. He was just too dangerous and since Dolarhyde had gone after his family, it only proved that if they stayed around him any more, they'd get hurt worse next time.

"Your wife, I would assume?" said Hannibal. "I heard she was quite extraordinary in escaping Francis."

"Ex-wife," Will said, having filed a no fault divorce that was passed by the magistrate he'd gone to when his reason was explained. Suicide/murder with the Chesapeake Ripper. As Will had brought nothing but dogs into the marriage, there was no struggle to separate belongings and he left her with a small note explaining why the divorce had to happen and some remuneration for putting up with him. It was the best he could do on such short notice.

Everything else he owned had been liquidated and placed into a separate account under a false name that couldn't be traced, two years back. He'd done it on a whim, but had a feeling it would come to use later. Lo' and behold, he cracked open this crazy plan a few days ago and it all came full circle.

Hannibal was staring at him. "You left your wife… for me?"

"You abandoned your walls… for me?" Will countered, alluding to the fact that Hannibal he kept himself sequestered behind walls of steel for years but allowed them to soften in order to let Will of all people, scale them.

"And what do you expect for the two of us, Will?"

"Everything."

"Even though unions such as ours aren't common and often frowned upon?"

Hannibal was laboring under the impression that Will was also an Alpha. Sigmas had the scents of Alphas. It was a biological protection because Sigmas were so rare. But because Sigmas were also deal breakers and trumps cards so to speak, they rarely ever revealed themselves.

But Will had found someone whom he wanted to reveal himself to. Hannibal had wanted him from the beginning, his desire had simply changed over the course of their friendship. Still just as strong, but different now.

Will knew that Hannibal would not lord the fact that he'd mated a Sigma, over Will's head. And Hannibal was extremely possessive, so he would never allow someone else to mate with Will, nor would he ever approve of turning Will into a breeding machine. No one else would ever touch Will once he was Hannibal's to the fullest.

Though Hannibal had been correct in a sense. Unions such as theirs were rare. Even more rare than Alpha/Alpha pairings, because these days, Sigmas barely ever announced what they were and instead, went through life like Alphas and committing suicide when the painful Heats became too much to handle.

"The rarity of a union such as ours would certainly shock people."

Might bring about horrible attention too. But… a Sigma and their Mate were afforded many Rights in every country in the world. He'd have to brush up on them but should their Bonding become public knowledge, all authorities might have to leave Hannibal alone. He really needed to study up on everything. It would also depend on the country they decided to retire to.

Once Hannibal was wrapped up as well, he changed into the outfit provided and Will stuffed the clothing bag with their bloodied garments and zipped it shut.

With delicate movements, they each took a seat in the front of the vehicle, turning off the light in the back where they had tended to each other. It was dark around them, the lights of the car being the only thing to light their way. The rear-view mirror was blissfully vacant of any other vehicles. Back roads usually were. They rode along in silence, Hannibal trusting Will to lead them. It was a beautiful thing, trust, and from a person like Hannibal, it was glorious. After they'd frayed each other's trust so much, it was nice to be on the receiving end of such warming emotions, even after all they'd been through.

Hannibal sighed, "I had dreamed of this… but it was four years ago."

Will had dreamed of it too.

"I was planning to go with you."

He had to say it. To make Hannibal understand.

" _Truly_?"

The doubt in his voice, stung Will. It took everything in him to not remove his eyes from the road just to meet the curious gaze that was upon him. Judging him.

"I was actually about to leave, when all these FBI vehicles were invading my property and that was when Alana called and told me that the FBI was going to arrest me for the murder of Randall Tier, under order of Kade Prurnell."

Will's jaw clenched at the thought of that bitch. He despised her.

"Couldn't get to my own car, so I had to duck into the woods and make my way to the main road on my own. I called you while en route and your voice was what solidified everything. I managed to call a cab when I got to Quantico and because the damn driver had to adhere to the law, it took almost two and a half hours, when I would've made it in under one. Jack and Alana beat me to the house."

Hannibal did not respond immediately. He simply let the words wash over him.

Will waited though. He wanted to know Hannibal's thoughts.

"You lied to me. You never killed Freddie Lounds and you smelled of her."

So that was how. He should have expected that. Of course Hannibal would be so good as to smell a woman that Will had sat three feet away from.

"One betrayal for another, Hannibal. If I recall, you lied about my mental health, you lied about the Encephalitis, you manipulated it to make it worse, you lied about a lot of things. All because my pain was entertaining."

"I never thought your pain was entertaining and you know that very well, William. Do not insult me as such."

Will gave a nod, letting Hannibal have that point, for he was right and Will had simply been lashing out in anger and hurt. He was bitter over the Encephalitis and would probably never get over it. He was never really that affected that Hannibal had killed people, though he was pissed at taking the blame for them.

"Fine, the pain didn't get you off, but you enjoyed everything else you did to me. If you expected me to crawl back to you all happy and thankful after everything, you're the one who needs a head check."

"I see that you… feel strongly about this. You have given it much thought."

"You said that your compassion for me was an inconvenience. Have you ever considered that mine for you is just as if not more inconvenient? Despite all that shit you put me through I still planned to leave to parts unknown with you. Still cared about you. Still care about you. I had barely anything when we met and stood to lose more because health and sanity are more important than wealth."

The silence between them was uncomfortable. Bearing all of their troubles like this was probably for the best however, lest they drudge everything up at a most inopportune moment. And where they were going, they needed to be in sync with each other if they wanted to get the full effect.

"I suppose I may have gone too far a few times… but I would never take any of it back because you have Become what you were truly meant to be and the road to your Becoming was what shaped you into the man you are right now. I said that what emerged from the chrysalis was beyond my control and I meant it, no matter how much I had wished you could have been. Could have accepted yourself without so much of a struggle."

It was no doubt the closest thing to an apology that Will would ever get in regards to it all. Will would not forgive him though, and he wouldn't forget. But as he had once said to Alana, he would ignore the worst in order to enjoy the best and Hannibal equally had his best parts and his worst parts and Will was prepared to deal with both in his own way.

"If it makes you feel better, I really wish I had killed Freddie and fed you her instead Randall."

And like that, the tense atmosphere they were in, dissolved.

"Oh _really_?"

"In the glove compartment, you'll find a cellphone where I took screenshots of the various stories and cases she made where she involved both of our names and the new nickname she gave us. Surprisingly, a lot of people don't care that you're a murderer and that I might be, they simply enjoyed the name and in an effort to make money, she got the name copyrighted and began selling merchandise. Everyone thinks we're a couple because of her and apparently they like the idea. She even wanted to write a book with tragedy and backstabbing and all that crap."

Hannibal quietly browsed the pictures.

Will had been expecting it, but to hear Hannibal say it aloud was kind of hilarious.

" _Murder Husbands_?"

"We _did_ run off to Europe together."

"Oh, yes. Eight months apart of course, but who's counting?"

"You should probably open the box in the trunk when we arrive."

"Why?"

"I may have ordered us a few things from TattleCrime."

"Where exactly are we going and how long will it be?"

"Considering the time, I'd say that our host is sleeping right now. She may have taken my words to mean something else entirely, I have grown particularly skilled at manipulation after all."

"You think so?"

"I know so. _I_ got Chiyo to do what you had left her to do, after all those years. One night compared to decades. I've gotten better. However, our host is unnaturally shrewd and may have taken precaution, we'll just have to see."

Will chanced a glance at Hannibal and found that he was smiling.

"I haven't seen Bedelia in a while, so this should be fun," said the former doctor.

"I'm sure it will."

* * *

Hannibal did not recognize the house they pulled up to but with how much he knew about Bedelia, he could tell that it immediately appealed to her tastes.

Will exited the vehicle slowly, carefully, mindful of his wounds. Hannibal followed suit, interested in what could be in the trunk.

The box was already open and inside were two smaller boxes, both white and had nothing to give their contents away. He picked one up and opened it carefully, reaching in and hooking his finger around something cold.

He pulled out a white teacup, that was decorated in jagged, brown lines that made it seem as if it had been shattered and then pieced back together, partially unsuccessfully. The bumps and grooves in the surface made it even more realistic, giving the illusion that some pieces couldn't be found, leaving it chipped. On the front of the cup, written in a blood red, chilling font, were the words, **Murder Husbands**.

"Freddie got wind of one of my discussions with Jack and how I described myself as a shattered teacup and Jack claimed our relationship seemed to better represent a shattered teacup instead. She took it and ran with it and the tragic love story between us was born."

Hannibal could appreciate the irony and slight humor in the design, but…

"We aren't husbands," he pointed out.

"True," sighed Will. "Fiances would have probably been more appropriate."

Hannibal blinked, having not expected that to be the answer. It seemed… that Will was truly not worried about the thought of starting a romantic relationship with him.

"I know what you're thinking and I should point out that we've basically been in a relationship for four years. Killing people and feeding them to each other, sending each other gifts, following each other. God, we even have a level of intimacy that can't be mistaken as platonic. We're a couple."

Hannibal set the cup aside and looked at the large, black bag that looked familiar.

"I didn't know what you preferred, so I just grabbed one of everything."

Inside was a collection of knives for all sorts of things. Even a scalpel. Some freezer bags, paper towels, and a cooler. In a paper bag to the side, was a myriad of cleaning supplies and needles filled with things he'd never heard of.

"You prepared everything."

"Of course."

"And you'd be okay with the kind of diet I prefer?"

"Hannibal, you forget that I ate people with you for the course of twelve weeks. One of them I even provided."

Indeed he had. It seemed that Will was taking this seriously.

"Do you plan to leave me, Will?" Hannibal asked, pushing into Will's personal space and laying a hand on Will's uninjured cheek, forcing eye contact, Will's natural scent was partially saturated in salt, but still deliciously noticeable. "Will you grow tired of me and search for an escape?"

"I would only ever leave if you didn't want me. But I know you want me… in many ways. In fact, I'm not so sure I'd leave even if you didn't want me."

Hannibal quirked a brow, "Oh?"

"I may have to kidnap you and force you to stay with me forever, because there's no way I'm going on without you," Will said, deliberately making eye contact. "I don't think I can handle being away from you again, Hannibal. The last three years were hell despite what I've said."

The older man smiled, because he could relate. He'd felt much the same way when in Florence. Being away from Will was like a knife in the throat that seemed to have an endless amount of flesh to carve out. Even while in danger, Hannibal had enjoyed being with Will, because that meant that they were together. It meant that Will was with _him_ and not somewhere else where people who didn't appreciate him for all of who he was, hounded him to do their work.

Shifting his fingers into Will's curls, Hannibal tugged, bringing their bodies much closer. His other arm gently settled around Will's waist and he simply held his friend like that. Having him close, willingly. Will was cognizant and fully aware of everything and he was accepting his position in Hannibal's arms. An Alpha, allowing another Alpha to treat him as a treasured belonging. It was breathtaking and Hannibal wanted to bask in this feeling forever.

"We'll have to get moving, dawn will be approaching soon and I'd prefer to be safe inside for when it does."

He had a point. Reluctantly, Hannibal allowed himself to disengage from Will's warmth, noting how he was the one moving instead of Will. Still, he did lean forward to tenderly brush his lips against the scar on Will's forehead. The one he'd put there. It was as close as a Bond Mark they'd ever get. He felt a little regret that neither of them were Omegas and therefore couldn't Bond.

"Come, let's pay our psychiatrist a visit."

Will picked the lock with a simple movement that took Hannibal's breath away. Will had seemed to have learned some interesting tricks over the three years they were apart. It made Hannibal's skin sing, knowing that Will had been learning. Together, they entered the dark house and took their time becoming familiar with everything they laid their eyes on. Learning the layout of the building.

Hannibal placed the large bag on the kitchen counter, going through it carefully. He found a various mixture of sedatives and pain relievers. Will grabbed three bottles from an inner pouch and took a pill from each. He also took a bottle of water from the bag and downed the three pills immediately.

"That is called a cocktail. When you mix pain relievers. One Advil, one Ibuprofen, and one Tylenol. I wouldn't recommend doing it a lot. And technically, you should only take them on a full stomach, but I just don't care."

"Where did you get this bag?"

"While the guards on the inmates of the Baltimore State Hospital are much stronger under Alana's careful eye, the security detail is severely lax everywhere else. I walked into the first lab I saw and removed a startling amount of objects two weeks ago and no one noticed."

Alana had spent so much of her time trying to ensure that Hannibal couldn't escape. She had done an admirable job, yes, but it was still sloppy and Hannibal could have walked at any moment.

Will was simply grinning, obviously proud of himself.

"I think you should be the one to wake her."

"Perhaps we should cook her breakfast first."

"Sedate her at least."

"Disconnect the phone line."

"Take her cell if she has one."

"So much to do," purred Hannibal with a fond smile.

"Then let's get moving."

* * *

Hannibal smiled at Will from across the table. Their host was delightfully incoherent to a small degree and now unable to walk on her own. Bedelia sat in an evening gown, eyes half lidded as she watched the two men smile at each other.

She merely glanced at Will upon seeing him and said cooly, "I know what you are."

Will hadn't been threatened because she had taken nearly a minute to get the words out and judging by her running mind, it'd take longer for her to explain herself.

While their dinner was cooking low and slow in the oven, Hannibal regaled Will with the details of waking Bedelia and the absolute fear in her eyes when she realized what was going on. Will smiled, liking how descriptive Hannibal could be. It led his mind into other directions, wondering what else Hannibal could describe to him with his delicious voice and wicked accent. Will couldn't wait to learn.

The two 'Alphas' pretty much taunted Bedelia all day and Hannibal didn't even use the bone saw. Just a regular saw which made a complete mess that Will ended up cleaning. Bedelia was too out of her wits to respond, even if she felt the pain or not.

Hannibal brought Will to his side and together, taught him how to harvest organs, using Bedelia as the proper example.

In the end, Will summed up the evening perfectly, "I prefer the thrill of the kill. You can do the harvesting."

And Hannibal was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

"So we're going to Spain?" Will asked the next morning, already scrolling through his phone and looking for the laws on Sigmas in Spain.

"I'd like to show you Barcelona. Perhaps we'll return to Florence when the initial excitement is over."

Laws about Sigmas in Spain were very lax. In fact, the Sigma or their Mate could get away with murder so long as it was claimed to be defense of the Sigma. As Sigmas could Mate with and be impregnated by either Omegas, Betas, or Alphas and could have more than one Mate, they were often targeted by those of other secondary genders. And sometimes a few would get too big for their britches and think to challenge the Sigma's Primary Mate and Bond Partner for Secondary Mating and Bonding privileges.

So basically, they would be safe in Spain. However, there were also the laws that said that anyone can challenge the Sigma's Primary Mate and Bond Partner and Will knew Hannibal would slaughter anyone who came near him. The thought had him hot under the collar.

They couldn't leave for Spain until Will had his next Heat and that was about a month off. So he'd have to induce the Heat, which would take strong, Alpha pheromones and possessive instincts from the one he wanted to Bond with in order to happen, but he had faith in Hannibal being just the Alpha to get it done.

"If we go to Spain, then I have to tell you something."

Hannibal easily sensed the seriousness in Will's body and angled himself closer, reaching out to run his fingers over Will's clasped hands, to ensure calm. "What is the matter, Will?"

Taking hold of Hannibal's hand, Will brought it up to his face and rubbed his scent glands over it. The glands, located in the crease on either side of the mouth, were used to lay claim to someone you intended to Mate with.

Hannibal understood the action right away breath coming in a short gasp. "Are you certain?"

"I am," said Will softly. "But if you are to Bond with me, you'll need to wait for my next Heat, or induce it to come early."

"You're an Alpha, you don't have a-"

Hannibal cut himself off, mouth open and eyes wide as he stared at Will, who blinked innocently at him, blue eyes fluttering delicately.

"Sigma."

At Will's nod, Hannibal's body tightened much like a spring that was begging to uncoil. He inhaled through his nose, attempting to differentiate Will's Sigma from his Alpha scent, though it was impossible to tell. His entire being leaned into Will's personal space and he looked to be fighting his instincts that were most definitely screaming at him to claim the best of the best that had just admitted to wanting to Bond with him.

Will shifted out of his seat, coming to stand before Hannibal where he opened his arms wide and invitingly and grinned when the Alpha slammed into him, taking them both to the cold, tiled floor of Bedelia's kitchen. Hannibal had pinned him down with his trim hips, running possessive hands all over Will's body. Anywhere he could reach. Memorizing Will's flesh in a way that he'd never had the privilege to before.

Despite the sudden jarring motion causing a throbbing in his most recent wounds, Will arched up into Hannibal's body, rubbing himself all over the doctor. Hands carding through Hannibal's short hair and wishing it was long again. He moaned when the man fixed his mouth over Will's pulse-point and sucked intensely, mimicking what he'd like to do during their Mating.

" _My Will_ ," came the rough, possessive whisper that sent shivers down the brunet's spice. "All mine. No one else can have you. No one else can be gifted with your perfection. No one but me!"

"I don't want anyone else, Hannibal. I want you to have me."

Hannibal's tolerance for pain must have been extraordinary if he was able to undulate against Will so thoroughly without showing an ounce of pain. Though maybe his mind was focused on more important things than his wounds. Will was slowly being brought to the same level of feeling, ready to ignore his pain in favor of the pleasure building within him.

"I always knew you were perfect for me," Hannibal breathed, hot air puffing against Will's collarbone. "Always. But I didn't know to what extent."

His hands trailed over Will's body, pulling on his shirt and brushing against the scar he'd given Will that fateful night years ago. "Will this complicate matters?"

"A Sigma's womb is created from the sperm of the one they mate with and must be created during a Heat in order for it to be strong enough to carry the children you will place inside me. You know this, Hannibal."

A groan left Hannibal's lips, his head falling against Will's sternum. Those words coming from Will had filled his mind with extremely elaborate images and he enjoyed every single one of them. He would be the only one to give Will children. Will would take in everything Hannibal gave him and turn it all into life. Will was capable of ending and creating life and Hannibal found the idea incredibly arousing. Of course his Will would be even more special than he previously thought.

Hannibal shot to his feet swiftly, bending down to scoop Will into his arms bridal style. "I'm sure I can induce you, dear Will."

" _Yes_ ," moaned the former profiler.

Hannibal led him into the first guest bedroom available and laid him out on the bed. He'd never had to induce a Heat in an Omega before, but doctors were taught how just in case it was prevalent to a surgery or a scan of some sort. An Omega's body was most receptive to testing when the they were in Heat so sometimes things had to be induced to speed the process up.

Hannibal hadn't ever met a Sigma before, so this was an encounter that he was intent on remembering for the rest of his days. His memory palace was already working to create the very same scene in a more comfortable location that had nothing to do with Bedelia Du Maurier.

"Sweet Will," Hannibal murmured, returning Will's action form before and scenting him. "My sweet, surprising boy. May have you? All of you?"

"Only you, Hannibal," Will promised, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck. "I can't stand the thought of anyone else even touching me as you do."

It was the right thing to say to an Alpha that was already hyped up on his own pheromones. Hannibal's mouth salivated and he gathered the moisture, laving Will's throat with it, while unbuttoning the black shirt that was blocking Will's body from his view. An Alpha's saliva was as good as an aphrodisiac and was the more carnal of methods used to bring on a Heat. Doctors obviously used more professional methods but the thought of covering Will in his saliva and scent all at once was enticing and he was going to bathe Will in all that was Hannibal.

Will's fingers dipped into the curves of Hannibal's body, tugging at and disposing of the shirt that was in the way of his explorations. He emitted a low purr at the sight of Hannibal's unclothed chest above him, trailing his nails over the light hair covering peachy skin. He tugged a few times, responding to Hannibal's grunts with mewls of pleasure.

"I had never considered Bonding with anyone," he admitted as Hannibal's tongue traveled down to his abdomen. "And then I met you and the idea bounced around no matter how much I tried to silence it. It was insistent."

Hannibal's nose nudged the small line of hair that began a little ways above Will's jeans, hands rising to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. "For only me?" asked the Alpha, feeling pleased that his Sigma was drawn to him and only him.

" _Yes_ ," Will moaned when Hannibal's chin brushed against his straining erection, regretting his choice to wear undergarments that morning.

"None of those other, unworthy Alphas or Betas you worked with? Not even those delicate little Omegas in your class?" Hannibal asked, searching for reassurance. That which would tell him that he was the very best in Will's eyes.

"None of them. And I was so pissed when I learned you began dating Alana. I thought - _yes, that's perfect!_ \- I thought, that it was because I liked her… but it was you. She'd taken you and I was so angry!"

The blond hummed delightedly, drowning himself in Will Graham's voice, feeling pleasure at the obvious jealousy in his tone. Will had wanted him almost as long as he had wanted Will. It was almost too good to be true, but Hannibal wasn't going to let the beauty of those words wither and die in the face of his doubts and worries.

Will must have been much better at reading people than Hannibal thought, because the former profiler gripped Hannibal's chin in the palm of his hand, pulling the blond up and over him once again so their faces were mere inches from each other. "Hannibal Lecter, I care about you in a way that I have never cared for anyone before. I cannot call it love, because love isn't enough. What I feel for you can't be put into words. What I think of you can never be properly articulated when words fall short of you. Yes, we've had our rough times, but the good far outweigh the bad and I don't want you to regret us here and now. I am happy to be with you, manipulating and games included. You make life worth living. Without you, I'm nothing."

With a growl, Hannibal pulled the rest of Will's clothes off, barely managing not to rip them apart in his haste. He took Will's cock into his mouth with swift and sure movements, coating it in his aphrodisiac saliva and humming to produce extra heat.

Will's body arched under his, his hands reaching down to grasp Hannibal's head. He'd have to grow his hair long again so that Will could grip it when they did this. Just the thought of Will clutching him closer for such activities aroused him.

Hannibal pulled off slowly, leaving a teasing lick at the slit in his beloved's erection and moving his explorations even further downward, pulling Will's legs apart and hooking them around his shoulders. His hands gripped the brunet's hips, holding them aloft as he laved at Will's gaping center. That which would take in his seed and turn it into life.

Hannibal could give back that which he had taken from Will, both with Margot and Abigail. He could give back as many times as he could. Make it up to Will for all the drama he'd put them both through.

His saliva coated Will's tender skin and the moment Hannibal speared Will on his tongue, the ex-profiler screamed, not expecting him to plunder so thoroughly and unabashedly.

Will's writhed in Hannibal's hold, feeling his body temperature rise and rise the further down Hannibal went. The moment that tongue had entered him, he felt a strong heat fill his belly and spread. With Hannibal coating his inner walls in his Heat inducing saliva, flicking over and over, he was assaulting Will's senses right at the source. Applying the aphrodisiac directly to the passage would surely induce Will's Heat, which was traveling down his spine quickly, filling his body with need and lust.

" _Hannibal_."

Will's body was reacting as it should and he could feel himself become wet with slick. He hadn't leaked in a long time and was surprised, yet pleased at how much easier Hannibal's tongue speared him now. How much deeper it seemed to go.

Hannibal knew that Sigma's did not give off scent while in Heat. It was a defensive mechanism in their bodies to protect them at all costs. But just because there was no scent to the slick that was coating his tongue, didn't mean that there was no flavor.

Hannibal moaned helplessly, gripping Will's hips tighter and pulling him into his tongue even harder. He'd never tasted anything so wonderful and with an extensive palate such as his, he wouldn't even begin to compare it to other flavors he'd sampled before. Nothing would do it justice. At best, he could claim in was the taste of Will Graham, and simply enjoy it for what it was. Addicting.

But his control was fracturing into little pieces and Hannibal had to force himself away from mortal ambrosia in order to continue where he was meant to go. He was inducing Will's Heat and it was coming upon him quickly now, Will's body becoming hotter and hotter beneath his experienced hands. He lowered Will's legs, rubbing them gently to ease any aches.

"Hannibal, _please_?"

Taking pity on his beloved, Hannibal leaned over Will's body, lips near his ear. "How do you wish to be taken?"

Will moaned sensually, gripping at Hannibal's forearms. "I want to see you."

Seeing implied that Will was going to watch as Hannibal brought him to pleasure. And eye contact would most likely be established.

Hannibal hiked Will's thighs apart, wrapping those pale limbs around his hips as he lined himself up, groaning as the head slipped it easily, Will's slick allowing him entrance and his body inviting him inside without putting up a struggle.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Fuck me!" demanded Will, reaching up to grab Hannibal's shoulders and forcing him to cover the brunet completely, sinking in even further.

Will's passage tightened over and over, hips moving insistently, wanting Hannibal to relieve the pressure inside. To make the Heat cool. The thrusts were lovely but could be so much more.

Hannibal murmured something, voice coming in raspy breaths. Will's couldn't make the words out, them being part of a language that he didn't know. His hips pounded and circled around, allowing his cock to press against Will's prostate repeatedly.

Hannibal carded his fingers through Will's messy curls, drawing him in for a breathless kiss that was rough, possessive, and made Will feel all the more desirable. It was loving and adoring, and yet claiming as it should have been. Hannibal was literally stealing his breath away. Making it so that Will could only bend to his own will should he require air.

And bend he did, laying pliant under his lover as Hannibal sped his thrusts up.

The blond's mouth latched onto Will's bare neck. Will had never lain with another as he had with Hannibal. No bite to mar his skin, claiming, marking, bonding, or otherwise. Nothing to compete with.

Hannibal could feel his cock swelling, the knot beginning to take affect. He was going to knot Will and fill him with life giving seed. And Will would take it into himself and create something from the both of them. Carry it inside him until the proper moment and then bring it forth. And Hannibal would breed him again and again, watching as his children grew inside his Will.

 _His_.

Not some inferior being's.

 _His_.

With a satisfied groan, Hannibal filled Will to the brim, knot keeping him in place and he bathed Will's inside's with his release, teeth latching onto the pale skin of his neck and Bonding them together till death. His lover arched beneath him, screaming his pleasure for the street to hear. Will's cum covered his and Hannibal's abdomens, coating both in liquid warmth. His own mouth hovering over Hannibal's flesh, returning the claim wholeheartedly.

A rumble filled Hannibal's chest, contentment filling him. He released Will's bloodied neck and nuzzled closer, lapping at the red liquid.

"When we're completely healed," said Will, "I want you to fuck me like you mean business."

Hannibal's acquiescing groan was answer enough and Will sighed, allowing his body to enjoy the warmth and comfort Hannibal's provided. Soon another wave would hit them and they had time to just rest and cuddle, which Will wanted deeply.

* * *

"If someone else comes near you I will gut them," Will threatened, glaring at all the Omegas eyeing his Mate up.

Hannibal smiled proudly, "It's not me they're looking at. You smell of Alpha, but are obviously pregnant. Which means you're a Sigma. They want _you_."

"They can fuck off. None of them will ever be you."

Hannibal breathed in his Mate's scent, which was mixed with his own. He purred in pride at how such a lovely creature was his and how he'd get to satisfy his blood-lust so much now.

"Come, darling boy. We have a home to see."

"And judging from the stalking, we'll have a good meal tonight too," Will added, glowering at the Beta who was trying to discretely follow them.

Hannibal smiled, "That as well."

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics. I updated a bunch of fics. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
